Ramo de rosas
by fuxefuxe
Summary: Nowaki consigue aprobar su examen de calificación y Hiro-san le regala un ramo de rosas. Nowaki x Hiroki. LEMON. One-shot.


"Cuando alguien entiende tus sentimientos y éstos lo hacen feliz y ves a esa persona sonreír, es un sentimiento maravilloso…y es más maravilloso aún si esa persona es alguien a quien amas…"

— ¡Hiro-san, tus flores! ¡Recibí tus flores! - irrumpe un excitado Nowaki.

—¡Sólo es un bouquet, estudiante! ¡No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza! - contesta un avergonzado Hiro-san - Además, sólo calificaste para tomar el examen real, ¡no lo has pasado todavía! Se va a poner más difícil de ahora en adelante…

Nowaki deja el ramo en el suelo al tiempo que lo estrecha dulcemente entre sus brazos:

—Hiro-san, estoy tan feliz que creo que podría morirme… - susurra.

—Tonto…

—Hiro-san…te quiero, Hiro-san…

—¡Imbécil!¡Deja de decir cosas raras!¡Eres un crío todavía si te emocionas por algo así…

—Jaja…sin duda debo serlo, porque soy tan feliz ahora mismo que mi corazón se quiere salir de mi pecho… - musita dulcemente en su oreja Nowaki mientras lo abraza todavía más estrechamente - Hiro-san…quiero besarte Hiro-san…

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No digas tonterías! - grita un avergonzado Hiro-san al tiempo que empuja a Nowaki y se levanta súbitamente - Pensándolo mejor, déjame ver bien el ramo, al fin y al cabo lo he pagado yo ¿no? "Ese tonto de Nowaki, sé exactamente lo que está pensando, a lo mejor se cree que le regalé el ramo teniendo "eso" en mente, pero está muy equivocado…" - ¡Vaya! Sin duda es un ramo magnífico, me pregunto si olerán las rosas…

En ese momento Nowaki le alzó la cara con las dos manos mientras depositaba en sus labios un cálido beso. Sorprendido, Hiro- san sintió cómo un dulce calor fluía desde sus labios a través de todo su cuerpo, anidándose en su pecho. Inconscientemente, apretó el ramo de rosas contra sí, en un intento por controlar el fuego que corría por sus venas. Mientras tanto, una de las manos de Nowaki trazó el contorno de sus pómulos con la punta de sus dedos hasta enredarse en su cabello mientras con la otra lo atraía hacia sí por la cintura. El papel de celofán crujió y Hiro-san sintió como el dulce olor de las rosas los envolvía. El calor de su pecho se le antojó un volcán en erupción y le parecía que su corazón se había alojado en su garganta. Entonces, Nowaki invadió gentilmente su boca con su lengua mientras que la mano que tenía en su cintura se aventuraba por debajo de la ropa en busca de la suave piel de la espalda. Un relámpago recorrió su columna vertebral al tiempo que el calor de su cuerpo se exacerbaba hasta límites dolorosos y derretía sus rodillas, que empezaron a temblar inadvertidamente.

—¡Basta! ¡Te estás dejando llevar demasiado!

—Pensaba que eras tú el que se estaba dejando llevar, Hiro-san - sonrió pícaramente Nowaki.

Hiro-san sintió cómo el rubor le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies, mientras gritaba:

—¡Imbécil! ¡Además, si te me pegas tanto vas a estropear el ramo!

—Pues entonces sujétalo bien para que no se estropee ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Nowaki mientras lo levantaba en volandas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame ahora mismo!

—Te estoy llevando con cuidado al dormitorio para que no se estropee el ramo…

—¡No digas sandeces! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan caro te pegaría con él!

—No digas eso Hiro-san, es el primer regalo que me haces, para mí es algo muy importante - dijo mientras lo soltaba en la cama - Significa que me reconoces y me tienes en consideración.

—¡Maldito crío! ¡No estés tan pagado de ti mismo! ¡Déjame ahora mismo!

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Hiro-san - sonrió Nowaki mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la bufanda - Hoy voy a demostrarte cuánto te quiero…

—¡No hace falta! ¡Y deja de desnudarte!

—Jajaja, Hiro-san estás casi tan rojo como las rosas.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- gritó al tiempo que se cubría la cara con el ramo.

—¿Cómo podría burlarme de ti? Adoro cada parte de ti, incluso tu parte orgullosa. Hiro-san…Hiro-san… mírame, Hiro-san…

—¡NO!

—Entonces tendré que hacer que me mires… - diciendo esto, Nowaki deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Hiro-san, dejando su abdomen al descubierto. No pudo evitar seguir con la vista allá donde los boxers se perdían por debajo del pantalón; sintió una súbita punzada de deseo en el estómago, al tiempo que con la lengua dibujaba los abdominales y seguía la línea de los boxers terminando allí donde se revelaba el hueso de la cadera.

Esta caricia cogió por sorpresa a Hiro-san, que sintió cómo relámpagos de placer recorrían su estómago y su bajo vientre:

—¡Basta! ¡Déjame, idiota! - gritó al tiempo que intentaba golpear a Nowaki con el ramo, pero Nowaki lo impidió cogiéndole por la muñeca.

—Ten cuidado Hiro-san, podrías dañar las rosas…

—¡La culpa es tuya, por hacer esas tonterías!

—…Pero he conseguido que me mirases al fin - sonrió dulcemente - Trae el ramo, lo voy a dejar aquí, en el suelo… - dijo mientras lo dejaba al lado de la cama.

Hiro-san no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar obstinadamente hacia la pared, encerrado en uno de sus ataques de orgullo.

—Hiro-san…mírame, por favor…

—¡Mph!

—Hiro-san… - Nowaki le cogió la mano y se acarició la mejilla con ella - Hiro-san…-prosiguió, besándole la palma de la mano - Hiro-san… - acariciándose los labios con los dedos índice y corazón, lamiéndolos acto seguido como si de una piruleta se trataran.

Un escalofrío recorrió el brazo de Hiro-san, que en contra de su voluntad, no pudo evitar aventurar una mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nowaki y sintió cómo el rubor bañaba sus mejillas, pero, muy a su pesar, fue incapaz de apartar los ojos. La mirada de Nowaki parecía un imán lleno de lascivia que lo arrastraba irremisiblemente. Sin apartar la vista, Nowaki trazó un húmedo sendero por la palma de la mano de Hiro-san, deleitándose en la muñeca, donde la lava que fluía por las venas de Hiro-san estaba más a flor de piel. Sin detenerse un solo momento, siguió subiendo por la cara interna del brazo hasta el codo, donde mordisqueó suavemente la delicada piel. Un chispazo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hiro-san, que se arqueó salvajemente:

—¡Ahh!

En ese momento, Nowaki lo agarró por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras con su boca atrapaba los labios de Hiro-san en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas danzaron al unísono, hambrientas, inflamadas. Las manos de Nowaki siguieron deslizándose por debajo de su camisa y empezaron a acariciar gentilmente sus pezones.

—N…o… ¡Ah!... ¡Pa….para!

—Hiro-san – susurró con voz ronca Nowaki mientras que con sus dientes atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja y apretaba su cuerpo excitado contra el suyo- Hiro-san, te quiero Hiro-san - sus labios entreabiertos dejaron un reguero de fuego por su cuello al tiempo que sus manos retorcían suavemente sus pezones.

—Nowaki….No… ¡amh! …Nowa… ¡ahhh! – sus manos se crisparon alrededor de sus hombros, en un vano intento de resistencia.

En ese momento Nowaki le levantó los brazos y aprovechó para quitarle la camisa, dejando su pálido pecho al descubierto.

—Espera…no…

Nowaki le alzó los brazos y se los aprisionó con una mano al tiempo que con la otra le acariciaba los brazos cautivos, mientras que con la boca saboreaba los tiernos y erectos pezones.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ah! – Hiro-san parecía sentir un vacío en su vientre que crecía a cada segundo, imparable, exigente. Hambriento.

—Nowaki…por favor… ¡ah!

Sonriendo pícaramente, Nowaki le soltó los brazos al tiempo que se quitaba el jersey y se aflojaba los pantalones. Hiro-san sólo pudo observar desmayadamente el torso bien esculpido de su amante mientras sentía cómo el vacío de su vientre se expandía. Intuyendo quizás los pensamientos del profesor, Nowaki arañó con los dientes el bajo vientre de Hiro-san, allí donde empezaban los boxers. Desatado, éste se arqueó salvajemente agarrando la cabeza de Nowaki mientras sus pies arañaban las sábanas.

—¡Ah! Mmmm. Nowak…

El muchacho se dedicaba a lamer y mordisquear con fruición la suave piel por debajo del ombligo, mientras sus dedos arañaban la delicada piel. Despacio, empezó a acariciar la dura excitación que crecía por debajo de los pantalones, empezando a desabrocharlos, revelando la mojada ropa interior. Entonces descendió, dibujando con la lengua la forma que se revelaba desafiante.

—Mm… ¡ah!...Sss… ¡hah!

El vacío de las entrañas de Hiro-san se había convertido ya en un abismo que no parecía tener fin. Temblando de frustración, le dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Nowaki, que clavó en él unos ojos de mirada perversa al mismo tiempo que con la punta de la lengua lamía la punta de su pene, jugueteando con su uretra.

Hiro-san quería gritar de vergüenza, pero los sonidos se negaban a salir de su garganta. Parecía como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera más, incluso sus ojos eran incapaces de separarse de la mirada cautivadora y lasciva de Nowaki. Éste sonrió con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que terminaba de quitarle los pantalones y los boxers, quedando totalmente expuesta la excitación de Hiro-san.

—¡N…o! – gimió Hiro-san, tapándose la cara enrojecida.

—Hiro-san… mírame…no hay de qué avergonzarse…

Mortificado, Hiro-san entreabrió las manos y casi se atraganta de la impresión al ver a un Nowaki totalmente desnudo en rampante excitación.

—¡Idiota! – gritó Hiro-san volviéndose a cubrir la cara con las manos al tiempo que se giraba dándole la espalda a Nowaki – ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Muérete!

—Jaja…Hiro-san, ¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir? ¿No te importaría quedarte así?

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

—Hiro-san, realmente no es una buena idea darme la espalda… - diciendo esto Nowaki abrazó por detrás el cuerpo del profesor, quedando su duro sexo apretado contra sus nalgas mientras dejaba húmedos besos por su columna vertebral.

—¡Déjame! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!- se revolvió Hiro-san intentando apartar de sí el cálido cuerpo que lo abrazaba.

—No puedo dejarte cuando aquí estás así - susurró en su oreja Nowaki, acariciando su pene.

—¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas tan embarazosas? - gritó Hiro-san enterrando la cabeza en la almohada - ¡Vete al infierno!

—Es la única manera de que quizás te atrevas a mirarme, Hiro-san…

—¡¿Por qué debería querer mirar a un crío insolente como tú?! ¡Estúpido!

—Por favor Hiro-san, quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras te hago el amor…

—¡No!

—Por favor…

—¡¡¡NO!!!

—…- sigh – Está bien Hiro-san, si no quieres mirarme, esto te ayudará a conseguir tu propósito… - dicho lo cual, Nowaki le vendó los ojos con la bufanda.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame! ¡Pervertido! – se revolvió Hiro-san intentando quitarse la bufanda.

—No, no, Hiro-san, déjala estar…sólo pretendo ayudarte para que estemos seguros de que no tengas que mirarme…

—¡No digas tonterías, quítamela ahora mismo! – rugió el profesor.

—No seas así Hiro-san, además cuando falta uno de tus sentidos, los demás se agudizan ¿lo sabías? Así que si te acaricio así – dijo Nowaki pellizcándole un pezón – deberías sentirlo mucho más…

—¡Ahhh! ¡NO! ¡Ahhhh!…Mal…Maldito seas…

Sin mediar palabra, Nowaki hundió su boca en el cuello de Hiro-san, mientras que una de las manos le acariciaba el pecho y la otra le masajeaba el pene.

—¡Ohmmm…hah!

Poco a poco empezó a bajar sinuosamente por la esbelta espalda, llegando a las tiernas nalgas. Sin detener la mano que masajeaba el erecto miembro, con la otra separó suavemente la carne dejando al descubierto el objeto de sus anhelos. Sin dudarlo, empezó a lamer juguetonamente la entrada rosada, introduciendo al mismo tiempo el dedo pulgar.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tonto! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ahahhhah!

Eso era más de lo que Hiro-san podía soportar y sin poder controlarse, se corrió salvajemente gimiendo de placer. Extenuado, se derrumbó sobre la cama con la mente totalmente en blanco, jadeante. Todavía estaba recuperándose, cuando sintió un suave y leve roce en su espalda.

—¿Nowaki? ¿Qué haces?

—¿Te gusta, Hiro-san?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos para quitarse la bufanda.

—No, déjatela puesta… ¿Acaso no es agradable?

— Jajaja me haces cosquillas ja…jajajaja

—Date la vuelta, Hiro-san…

Colaborador por una vez, Hiro-san se dio la vuelta sin decir nada.

—Pero dime qué estás haciendo exactamente… ¿es tu pelo?

—Nah…vuélvelo a intentar…

—Si no es tu pelo ¿entonces qué es?

—Chissst… calla y disfruta…

Intrigado, Hiro-san se concentró en las sensaciones que le brindaba su piel. El suave roce le estaba acariciando ahora el cuello, siguiendo las líneas de su pulso y jugueteando en sus clavículas.

—Jajajajaja ¡Paraparapara! ¡Ahí tengo muchas cosquillas! Jajajajaja.

Nowaki se detuvo y Hiro-san contuvo la respiración, pensando dónde sería la próxima caricia. De repente volvió a sentir el suave roce, esta vez siguiendo el curso de sus largas piernas, subiendo y subiendo…

—Jeje, se siente raro…

Subiendo y subiendo…

—…

Subiendo…

—¿Ya no te hace cosquillas, Hiro-san?

—N-o… "¡Maldita sea! No puede ser que me esté excitando por esto!"

Y subiendo…

—"Sigue…por ahí…no te pares…" …Mnnn

Y de repente cesó…

—¡No!

—¿Qué sucede Hiro-san? – preguntó con sorna Nowaki - ¿Te molesta?

—No…no es eso…

—Entonces sigo ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Hiro-san contuvo la respiración, contando los segundos, a la espera de un nuevo contacto…que no acababa de llegar.

—"¡Maldita sea! ¿Se puede saber a qué está esperando ese tonto de Nowaki?"

Súbitamente lo volvió a sentir; esta vez le estaba acariciando los pezones.

—¡Ah!...No….para…ahí no…

—¿No? Pues yo creo que te gusta…

—¡Ahn! ¡Idiota! ¡Nowaki… eres un… id…idiota!

—Está bien, entonces paro…

Hiro-san tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no gritar de frustración.

—"Este maldito Nowaki se está burlando de mí, me va a oír…"

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada puesto que esta vez enseguida sintió el leve roce en su pene.

—¡¡¡AH!!! ¡No…no…!

Hiro-san jamás habría pensado que una caricia tan leve pudiera excitarlo tanto, pero no podía negar la verdad; no solo lo excitaba, si no que estaba a punto de correrse y Nowaki no le había puesto un solo dedo encima.

—Haaaa…ha… ¡ah! Nowaki…

—Dime Hiro-san…

—Nowa…¡Mn!

Hiro-san estaba luchando denodadamente contra el inminente deseo de mover las caderas, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. Empezó a temblar incontroladamente mientras sensuales quejidos escapaban de su boca.

—Nowaki…ya basta…n-o…no…puedo más…

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No! No es…eso…

—Está bien Hiro-san, te daré lo que quieres…

La suave caricia cesó, pero Hiro-san no podía dejar de temblar. De repente, sintió cómo Nowaki le alzaba las caderas y lo poseía con seguridad.

—¡¡Ah!! Nowaki eres un bruto…

—¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que piensas, Hiro-san?

—"Maldito seas, sabes que me encanta y por eso preguntas…¡¡pero no pienso darte el gusto!!" ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Claro que lo sé!

Nowaki sonrió para sí, empezaba a conocer a su profesor y sabía que daba ese tipo de contestaciones porque era demasiado tímido para admitir la verdad…

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de encontrar el punto exacto… - susurró roncamente Nowaki al tiempo que besaba hambrientamente a Hiro-san. Empezó a moverse perezosamente, primero en círculos, alternando con rápidas y secas embestidas; no demasiado despacio, pero tampoco deprisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sssi…Nowaki…

Entonces, el dulce olor a rosas se extendió de nuevo por la habitación al mismo tiempo que Hiro-san sentía algo suave derramándose sobre su estómago y su pecho.

—¿Qu…é?

Sólo entonces Nowaki le quitó la bufanda y pudo ver Hiro-san una lluvia de pétalos rojos que le cubría.

—¿No querías saber de qué se trataba?- sonrió Nowaki.

—¡Estúpido! ¡No soy una mujer para andar jugando con flores!

—Sé de sobra que no eres una mujer…ninguna mujer podría siquiera compararse contigo…y jamás ninguna mujer conseguirá que la desee tanto como a ti.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no dijeras esas cosas tan embarazosas!- gritó Hiro-san, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Hiro-san – susurró Nowaki cogiéndole las manos y apartándoselas – Mira, Hiro-san, eres incríblemente hermoso Hiro-san, los pétalos parecen rubíes al contraste con tu blanca piel, tan solo quería que te vieras como te veo yo.

—¡¿Como una mujer?!

—No, como a la persona que más deseo en este mundo…

Hiro-san sintió cómo un violento calor invadía su rostro y no pudiendo soportarlo se abrazó súbitamente a Nowaki.

—Estúpido…estúpido… - susurró en su oído – Entonces haz que me olvide de todo lo demás…

Nowaki se sintió tremendamente feliz al oír esas palabras y abrazando estrechamente a Hiro-san contra sí, susurró a su vez:

—Te quiero, Hiro-san.

Ciñendo con un brazo la cintura de Hiro-san, Nowaki empezó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, al tiempo que hundía los dientes en el cuello del profesor.

—¡Ah! ¡Nowaki! ¡Sí!...¡Ahí…ahí!

—Hiro-san…ah….mmmm…no puedo más Hiro-san….

—¡¡Nowaki!!

—¡Eres increíble Hiro-san! ¡Sí! ¡¡¡AH!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX----------------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuera había empezado a nevar y en la habitación hacía frío. Nowaki abrazó por detrás a Hiro-san al tiempo que lo arrebujaba más en el futón.

—Deja de arrimarte a mí, ¡eres pegajoso!

—Lo siento, Hiro-san, es que hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, todavía estoy tan feliz…Por favor, por esta noche deja que me quede así a tu lado…

—"Quizás por una vez, estar así no sea tan malo"- musitó para sí Hiro-san.

"Cuando alguien entiende tus sentimientos y éstos lo hacen feliz y ves a esa persona sonreír, es un sentimiento maravilloso…y es más maravilloso aún si esa persona es alguien a quien amas…"


End file.
